Pizza
Pizzas are the staple food of Work at a Pizza Place. Cooks are required to create them, Pizza Boxers are required to box them and Delivery people are required to deliver them to customers. Instructions Cook To make a pizza, you first grab some Dough from the conveyor belt to the left of the table. You then put it on said table, where it will flatten automatically. Afterwards, put Tomato sauce and Cheese on the pizza. If you want to make Pepperoni Pizza, put pepperoni on the pizza. If you want to make Sausage Pizza, put sausage on the pizza. If you want to make Cheese Pizza, leave it as it is. Then put your pizza in the oven and wait until the bar turns green. Open the oven, and then put the pizza on the conveyor belt to the right of the table. It will send the pizza to the Pizza Boxing Room, completing the order. Main article: Cook Pizza Boxer To box a pizza, drag one of the boxes to the table. Then, drag the pizza on the conveyor belt to the right of the table inside the Box. Close the box, and then drag the pizza to the square-shaped conveyor belt leading to the Delivery room. Main article: Pizza Boxer Deliver To deliver the pizza, first take a pizza from the table. It will appear in your inventory as a letter & a number, or a pizza. Then, go to the Carpark and grab a car and then drive to the House that you need to deliver to. Letter & number If your pizza has a letter and number on it, go outside and find a car. Cars will spawn in the parking lot behind the pizza place. Drive past The Dump, then drive to the corresponding lane based on which letter your pizza is. If your pizza has the letter A, go to the right lane. If your pizza has the letter B, keep straight. If your pizza has the letter C, go to the left lane. The number indicates which house the pizza belongs to. Drive to the house with the mailbox with the same code that your pizza has. Go to their door holding the pizza, and the order has been completed. Pizza If your pizza's icon is a pizza, walk or drive to where the yellow arrows point. You will find the player who owns the pizza. Go up to them holding the pizza, and the order will be completed. Main article: Delivery Tips * When cooking the pizza, make sure to not leave it in the oven for too long as it will burst into flames. It can be extinguished by the fire extinguishers provided. * After taking the pizza out of the oven, make sure to not let it sit around for too long as it will become cold. It can be re-heated by cooking the pizza again in the oven or thrown away. * Don't put the pizzas on the floor for too long, as bugs will get all over it. You cannot remove the bugs, so you will have to throw it away. You can cook the bugs, but that serves no significance. * Only Dough and Cheese are required to be heated in the oven. Tomato sauce, Pepperoni and Sausages can be put on the pizzas after being cooked. Facts You can give real players Pizza.Category:Food/Beverages